


We love you

by Neart_180



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Clark Kent Bashing, Clark Kent Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genius Kara Danvers, Happy Ending, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neart_180/pseuds/Neart_180
Summary: Genius Kara AU.Not exactly canon compliant as Lena shows up earlier before Kara comes out as Supergirl and they meet a different way.Plus Kara hates her job after the years she's worked there, even if I love Cat. She will still have cameos and be very supportive in her own way.Kara comes out as a hero in an alternative way, and doesn't follow in Clark's footsteps.Alex will be the best big sister ever.Not James or Clark friendly at all. I always hated how James was there to keep an eye on Kara and how Clark abandoned Kara.Kara will get her happy ending that she deserves.Give it a chance pls :)
Relationships: Astra (Supergirl TV 2015)/Lucy Lane (DCU), Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 230





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> “Speaking”  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> <<”kryptonian”>>
> 
> If you don't like this kind of story? Don't read.
> 
> Tags will be updated as I go and rating may change.

The day started like any other, Kara woke up and got ready for work. It's the same every morning, the same routine, she feels stuck in a never ending cycle. ‘ _I wish things were different…’_

_____________________________________________________________________

“Keira!” 

_‘Ugh here we go again.’_ she puts on the best fake smile she possibly can, “Yes Miss Grant?”

“I need a new latte asap, and for you to bring me the layouts from Mr Olsen on your way back.” Miss Grant ordered, as harsh as ever. ‘ _Rao help me’_ she thinks to herself.

“Right away miss grant” as soon as the last word leaves her mouth she gets out of there. it's all becoming too much for her, and the feeling of wanting to escape never leaves her heart.

The line at Noonan's is long and the shop is cramped for space as people are busy all around her. Kara can't wait to leave here, even if it means going back into that place of work she calls hell. No one knows this of course, she can keep up a good act when it comes down to it. Even if people think she can’t. After all, she has had to for years since coming to earth.

Finally with Miss grants order in hand Kara turns to leave, as soon as she does she runs into someone. ‘ _Crap! I do not need this.’_ I look up into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in all my years. ‘ _Oh Rao I'm staring she must think that I'm so wei-’_

“Oh my days, I'm so sorry,” Kara can't focus on the exact words she's saying, she can't help but get lost in her eyes. “Please I feel dreadful about this, I'm normally aware of others around me.”

“Oh… um.. Yeah n-no worries,” she manages to stammer out quickly, realising she needed to reply, “its okay though honestly, this just gives me a reason to not get back to work quickly.”

“Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to pay for a new one.” the woman easily replies.

 _‘Rao her voice.’_ she cant help but think. “Um as long as you don't mind. You don't have anywhere to be?” she can't help but want to keep talking to this beautiful woman. ‘ _Come on Kara get yourself together.’_

“No, I'm free right now, my name's Lena,” she finally introduces herself.

“Nice to meet you, or we'll bump into you” Kara says chuckling nervously “my name's Kara.”

She laughs at the awkward joke and then asks for the order, leaving to walk up to the now small line, Kara's eyes can't help but follow her.

Lena leaves, after the order is in Kara’s hand, with a quiet “I hope to see you again” and the smile on Kara's face doesn't leave until she gets back into work.

________________________________________________________________________

Once the latte is dropped off to miss Grant, Kara heads down to where Mr Olsen's office now is, knocking on the door and opening it after the masculine “come in '' was said, she then realises who is now standing in front of her. James ‘Jimmy’ Olsen. The man, the myth, the legend of who asked her so-called cousin. 

“Ah Kara you must be here for the layout.” he asks with a smile, that she can't tell is real or fake.

“Yes, Miss Grant wants them immediately.” hoping her bluntness does come across.

“Yes well here they are, hopefully my lateness doesn't cause you any issues with her, I wouldn't want to start off on bad terms with either of you.” he finishes off with a wink.

 _‘Oh I feel sick.’_ she thinks as her stomach turns upside down. “Of course you wouldn't want to be on her bad side on what looks to be your first day, if you want to continue to work here.” she says, turning around ready to leave.

“Why would I get fired? I'm James Olsen?” he asks, like he's the most important man in the world. ‘ _Of course he has a huge ego.’_ Rolling her eyes, Kara walks out of his office and gives the requested layouts to Miss grant.

_____________________________________________________________________

As soon as Kara walks into her apartment, she falls face first onto the couch with a groan. ‘ _Rao today would've been better.’_ she thinks to herself just as the front door swings open.

“Alex hey” is mumbles into the couch.

“Hey little sis, rough day?” she asks softly, placing a bag of takeout on the counter.

“Eh I bumped into a beautiful girl, or maybe she bumped into me I'm not sure,” she says tilting her head to look at Alex, “but then I got back to work and found out James Olsen now works at CATCO.” 

“Beautiful girl, did you get a name from said girl?” she asks with a small smile, trying to change the mood after James was mentioned, she knows its a sore subject that Kara wont talk about.

“Yeah I did, Lena, lovely name, it suits her. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, they were so green and intense I got lost in them before I even realised she was talking. And her voice, her voice is th-”

“KARA! You are rambling slow down sis” she interrupts “so her name is Lena, please tell me you have her number?”

“Noo…” she sighs, _‘I really wish I did, more than anything.’_

“You might see her again just be patient, and if you do meet her again get her number,” Alex says softly with a slight tap on the back of her head, “now let's eat takeaway and watch cheesy movies.”

________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't until a week later that Kara saw Lena again, she had just finished that longest day of work. Trying to keep Miss Grant happy and avoid James’ constant attempts to talk to her. Just after walking out of my favourite pizza place there she is, walking towards her. At first Kara froze, not expecting to see her today, or even at all in the future, but here she is. When she spots Kara she smiles and Kara doesn't think she can hide her rising blush.

“Hey Kara nice to see you again, busy night tonight?” she asks looking at the 5 large pizza boxes in her hands.

“Yeah, well no not really, just my sister coming over when she finishes work.” Kara has no idea how she didn't stutter with how she's being looked at, it's the softest look anyone has ever given her and she has no idea why. Before she can say anything else her phone starts to ring. “Give me one second.”

*incoming call Big Sis*

 **“Hey, this is only a quick call to give you a heads up. I’m stuck at work till midnight and I know we had plans, but can we move it to tomorrow?”** she asks 

“Yeah sure Alex, don't over work yourself too much and I'll see you tomorrow”

**“Love you sis, bye”**

“Love you too”

*call ended*

Lena stares at her for a second before, “Sounds like you have 5 pizzas to yourself now.” she chuckles.

“Yeah it's comfort food after a long day, I'm pretty sure it will all be gone tomorrow.” having Lena a small smile.

Lena gasps and looks at her like she's crazy, “There's no way you could eat 5 pizzas to yourself, that's insane!” at that they both laugh.

“Well looks like I might have to,” Kara chuckles, “I might save a slice or two for my sister if I'm feeling nice.”

“Okay, okay. Pretty sure you're always nice to your sister, you seem like a genuinely good person Kara” the small smile on her lips makes Kara’s heart skip a few beats.

“I should let you go, I'm sure you want to get home and relax Lena.”

“oh, yeah see you soon,” she looks down and takes a step away before, “Kara? Can we swap phone numbers so we don't have to wait to run into each other.” 

“Of course, here you go.'' handing her my phone so she can put her number in. At this point my smile couldn't get any bigger if I wanted it to.


	2. Friendship, Love and Sticky Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter I guess.
> 
> Love a protective Lena.

Moving to a national city was one of the best decisions she ever made. Meeting Kara was the other. Kara is a mystery to her, the two times Lena has seen her, she had no idea what to make of her, her smile is bright and hopeful when she looks at Lena, but before she notices me she always looks so sad.

Lena, of course can relate to this, fake smiles, fake works, holding back anger and tears. It's part of being alive in this world. Kare is a mystery, a mystery Lean wants to understand.

________________________________________________________________________

**(9:03pm)**

**Unknown number:** Hey Lena it's Kara :)

**Lena:** Hello it's good to hear from you, I wasn't sure I would.

**Kara:** Sorry I've had a hard few days at work

**Kara:** My boss has been worse than usual

**Lena:** Hey no don't be sorry, that's not your fault. I'm just glad to hear from you.

**Kara:** Still I didn't want to think I was ignoring you

**Lena:** I wasn't thinking that I promised. Where do you work if you don't mind me asking?

**Kara:** At CatCo I am miss Grants assistant 

**Lena:** I heard she is a handful, I understand the hard few days now.

**Kara:** yeah, it's not what I want to be doing, but I needed a job and haven't had the courage to leave

**Lena:** You'll find a job you like at some point, until then good luck and if you need to rant I'm always here.

**Kara:** thank you :) I should try catch up on sleep 

**Kara:** goodnight

**Lena:** Goodnight x

So Kara is a Cat Grant assistant then, she's a hard woman to talk to let alone work for everyday, ‘ _ my poor Kara.’ _

_ _________________________________________________________________________ _

She hasn't heard from Kara for a couple days. They have texted good morning and goodnight, but other than that it's been silent. Lena kind of misses her, which she knows is crazy because she’s only seen her in person twice. She doesn't know what it is about Kara, but she won't give up until she finds out.

Work has been mostly uneventful since she moved the headquarters here, so she decided to ask Kara to have lunch. Just as she was about the open up message thread Kara’s name pops up on the screen.

*incoming call Kara*

“Hello darling to what do I owe this pleasure”

**“Hey Lena”** sounds a bit broken on the phone and she knows something is wrong.

“Kara, hey what's wrong?” she asks as caring as she can.

**“Nothing just some work stuff, I was winding if you were free?”** Lena can tell that isn't all of it but she doesn't push.

“Yeah i was just about to text you to see if you wanted to meet for lunch”

**“Yeah of course, I'm due my lunch break and really want to get out of here”**

“Okay why don't we meet at Noonan's? If its too busy we can come to my office”

**“Sure sounds like a plan, be there in 10”**

“See you soon”

*call ended*

Lena gets her stuff ready to leave, making sure to let Jess know she is going out and to hold calls and push back any meetings if she is not back in time, quickly entering the elevator to go meet Kara.

____________________________________________________________________

Kara already stood outside the entrance when she got there, looking beautiful as ever and Lena can't understand why anyone would want to make her sad. Her eyes brighten slightly when she sees her and Lena can't help but smile. “Hey Kara why don't we go order before the line gets too long.” She doesn't say anything, just smiles, Lena wanted so badly to ask what's got her so upset but holds her tongue, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by pushing her to talk. 

Once they have enough sticky buns to feed an army they find a table in the corner. Kara still hasn't said much and it's making Lena worry. Kara smiles at her, and even though there's sadness behind her eyes Lena smiles back before Kara lets her eyes fall to the floor.

“Kara you know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you or anything like that” she speaks softly hoping she understands the truth behind the words.

She looks up at Lena and there are tears fighting to come out of her eyes, “I want to tell you but not here, it's not the type of conversation to have in public.”

Smiling at her, Lena asks if she has time to go to her office before she has to get back to work. Wordlessly Kara nods and they head out. They stop just before Luther-Corp comes into view, “Kara there's something you should know,” Lena sighs, this could end badly, “my full name is Lena Kieran Luther.” she waits for her to scream at her or run away, but she doesn't she just nods and we continue walking.

When we reach my office doors, Jess is giving Lena a strange look, like she wants to say something but wisely doesn't. They sit on the couch in the office and she's staring at the wall, Lena sits and waits for her to talk.

“So CEO of Luther-Corp huh? I guess that makes sense, you dress like a powerful woman.” she's slightly blushing now and Lena can't help but breathe out a small sigh. ‘ _ Here comes the-’ _

“You know I've been following your work for a while, I knew who you were the second time we met, I didn't make the connection the first time. You've done amazing work since you took over” she says seriously, Lena doesn't know how to respond, everyone always, always has a negative reaction.

“I-I don't know what to say.” she stammers out, ‘ _ what is happening?’  _ Lena thinks.

“Hey, breathe. Copy me, in-1, 2, 3- out-1, 2, 3- there you go” 

“Why aren't you running away, screaming at me, anything but that, no one ever has anything good to say about Luther's?” she asks, she doesn't know what else to say, this woman in front of her is just amazing.

“Because you are not your brother, you are not your father and you are not your mother” she says with absolute certainty.

Lena is fighting to keep tears from coming out, she hasn't cried in years, Lillian would never allow tears  _ 'Luther's don't cry’  _ she would say. Kara notices the unshed tears and pulls her into a hug, they stay like that until Lena calms down.

Lena quietly says “I thought I was comforting you, but thank you”.

She laughs, a genuine, free, laugh. “You don't need to thank me for this, ever”.

“So do you want to talk about what has you so upset now that you've helped me?” 

Kara takes a deep breath and starts “there are some parts that might confuse you or scare you, but talking about it might help thank you” she lets out a small laugh “but before I start, you should know something about me… I'm Kryptonian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism welcome :)
> 
> More characters coming in the next chapter, might be posted tonight, if not tomorrow morning.


	3. Assholes, Family, and a Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I really don't like James
> 
> Soft Lena makes and appearance, as well as some new people.

Lena’s office is quiet, talking is always hard for Kara. Bottling things up always seemed easier until she breaks, it doesn't happen often but now might be one of those moments. 

Lena is looking at her like she is the only thing that matters, it's making Kara feel slightly overwhelmed, but it makes her feel safe, for the first time in a long time she feels safe. 

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~

**_2 days earlier_ **

_ Sitting at this desk is starting to feel uncomfortable, and wrong, Kara doesn't want to be here but where else can she go? She needs a job, her CV is nearly bare, due to her cousin wanting her to “fit in” and “be normal”. After he found out about Kara’s qualifications he visited the Danvers’ house right away. He had said that being this smart was not normal, it was not human. Forcing her to keep it a secret, the Danvers’ reluctantly agreed with him and his power trip, but she still kept working on higher education that they didn't know about. _

_ So now Kara is in a job that she hates, with people always wanting something or shouting at her. She doesn't know what to do anymore.  _

_ When James came up to her desk asking to talk to her, she had to agree. They walked into his office and the first thing he asked was “are you still behaving like a normal human?” _

_ Kara was stunned, she just stared at him opening and closing her mouth not knowing what to say. So he carried on “you know how important it is to Kal that you don't be a hero, that you act like a normal person, you can't be selfish when it comes to him” he continued with a stern look on his face like he was reprimanding a 5 year old. _

_ She wishes she could just scream at him, tell him that he can fuck off back to her cousin and tell him to leave her alone. But she can't, so no words leave her mouth. _

_ Kara turns and heads to the door, but he grabs her arm, “don't walk away from me” he says sternly. Roughly, she pulls her arm out of his grip and throws open the door. _

_ Miss Grant stares at her from the office as she walks back to her desk. There's a look of concern on her face, but Kara knows she can't help, no one can. 10 minutes later, Miss Grant comes up to her desk. She tells Kara to go home for the rest of the day and sort her mood out for tomorrow. Kara knows she doesn't mean it in a mean way, this is her way of caring. Thanking her, Kara walks home, crawls into bed and cries. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but when her phone chimes and sees the “goodnight x” text from Lena and smiles before falling back into a deep slumber. _

_ When she wakes up again it's morning and there is knocking at her door, checking the time (7:56am) she scans to see who's there. James looking as angry as ever, stood tense and tall. She sighs, she could ignore him but that would just bring Kal here.  _

_ Opening the door, he quickly pushed into the living room. He scans the room and seems to be happy with it. Sighing again, Kara asks “Yes James?”. _

_ He looks at me, no fear in his eyes, just anger. “You shouldn't have left yesterday, I was just trying to help.” she scoffs, bad idea, he glares at her “Kal is head of the house and has sent me here to help you, you will listen to me”. _

_ Kara can't help it anymore, “Get out!” she shouts “I've done everything Kal has ever asked of me, now leave!” _

_ “You don't speak to men that way, Kal will hear about this.” he leaves, already reaching for his phone, probably to message Kal, but she can finally breathe. She calls in sick and goes back to bed, silently crying tears she thought she didn't have. _

~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~

Lena is looking at her, she doesn't know what to say, she decides to pull Kara into her, hugging tightly and Kara finally lets go, sobbing into her neck as she whispers reassurances into her ear.

_ ‘I'm safe.’  _ Kara thinks before she just lets herself be comforted.

_ ________________________________________________________________________ _

A while later they separate, Lena looks into her eyes and says “James won't hurt you, whoever this Kal is won't hurt you, you are safe with me”.

Kara can tell she means it, but she can't save her from Kal no one can. “Lena you don't understand, no one can stop Kal. I'm telling you this because I trust you, I'm the last daughter of Krypton, Kal is the last son.”

She chuckles, “Kara, darling, I don't care if you are a zombie, and I don't care if he was a god. You. are. Safe.” 

“Lena you can't promise that.'' Kara sighs, because she can't, no one can.

“Kara I'm going to call some people okay, and when they get here you will know I can. Do you trust me?” words won't come out so she just nods.

Kara doesn't listen in on the calls, she could but she doesn't want to violate Lena’s privacy, not after this.

When she comes back to the couch she places her hand on Kara’s knee, “This might shock you but i need you to understand these people are here to help you.” 4 seconds later there's a noise on the balcony and Kara freezes, scared it's Kal, she can't move.

<<”Little one”>> ‘ _ no, it's not possible’  _ <<”Kara, oh Rao, it's really you”>>

<<”Aunt Astra”>> she whispers as she turns to see her. Kara can't breathe, Astra steps towards her and brings her into the tightest hug she's had in years.

“I finally found you” she whispers into Kara’s ear “you’ve grown so much little one.”

They don't move for what feels like years, until Kara finally notices the person who arrived with her aunt.

“Hey Kara, my name's Lucy, and I understand that my ex-boyfriend and brother in law are being, um what's the word, assholes?” she says calmly with a small smirk on her face.

“You're Lois’ sister,” Kara starts to back away once she realizes, “why are you here?” she says, still not sure if she should trust her.

<<”Little one, she is trustworthy I promise, I would never bring any harm toward you”>>

Lena finally spoke up “Kara I have known your aunt since I helped her escape some facility my mother took me took, and Lucy has been a close friend since Lex decided to turn mad.”

“You gave me back my family Lena, I can never repay this.” Kara says, with both happiness and sadness laced in her voice

“You never have to. I'd do anything to reunite my lost family. Now I know you are having issues at CatCo, so we will all sit down and work out a plan to get you a job somewhere you actually like.” Lena says softly.

“Thank you Lena, thank you so much” Kara repeats as she detaches from her aunt and moves to Lena, hugging her as tight as she possibly could without breaking something.

_ ‘I have never felt as safe as I do right now…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism Welcome :)


	4. Dealing with the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lucy and Astra visit Cat Grant. 
> 
> James gets a talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, coursework is killing me.

After being reunited with her Aunt, Lena has to get back to work, promising that she would call Kara when she finishes. Astra, Lucy and Kara leave L-Corp and head towards CatCo.

“Little one, everything shall be fine, we will be there the whole time” Astra says calmly as the building comes into view.

Kara sighs, “I know aunt Astra, I just never thought any of this would happen, I thought I would never see you again.” 

Astra stops and pulls her into a bone crushing hug, they are both fighting tears when they release and look at each other, “Kara I will never leave again, even if the universe is imploding i will be right next to you.” she promises.

Lucy looks between them with a small smile on her face, “hate to break this lovely moment up but we should probably go talk to Cat, she doesn't like waiting” she says with a small chuckle. 

They both nod and continue walking, when they reach the building Kara takes a deep breath and walks in. The elevator feels very slow today to her, she knows it's not and that's just the nerves. When they reach the top and the doors open, the room is full of people rushing around and Kara swears under her breath knowing something big is happening.

“KEIRA!!” Miss Grant shouts as she spots her, “Where have you been? Something is going on at L-Corp and we need to break the story before someone else.”

“Sor-sorry Miss Grant I was on my break and ran into someone I haven't seen in years.” she rushes out.

Lucy steps forward, her face hard, “Miss Grant, I need to speak to you in your office please.” when Miss Grant looks at her, there is shock evident on her face, “Now would be best.”

“No one orders me around Baby Lane, but i suppose there is some space in my schedule.”

Following Miss Grant into her office, Kara lets out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, Astra squeezes her shoulder to show that she is still there.

As soon as Miss grant sits down, she glares at the 3 women standing in front of her, “Now Baby Lane, why are you here?”

“Right to the point, you still haven't changed. I am here because in the last few hours it has come to my attention that an employee of yours has been harassing and degrading your assistant and I can not stand for that, as both a friend and a lawyer.” Lucy says, returning the glare being sent their way.

“What do you mean? Keira is this true?” Cat’s gaze snapping to Kara.

“Well, kind of, nothing really happened in the building but he has been constantly watching me and trying to talk to me. He also stopped by my apartment when i didn't come into work.” she says quietly, her eyes to the ground.

Cats' gaze now holds anger, if she had heat vision they would all be fried for sure. “Who?” her voice is still steady as she stands.

“Mr Olsen.” Lucy replies when she realises Kara wont.

As soon as the name leaves her mouth, Cat is out of the door, and heading towards his office. Once the other employees see the look on her face they all become dead silent, waiting to see who has to face her wrath. 

James is confused when he looks at Cat Grant standing in his doorway, with a very strong look of anger on her face, “my office now!” is all she says before turning and leaving a confused James to scramble behind her.

When they enter the office and James sees Lucy, he pales slightly before noticing Kara and his anger starts to rise. “Miss Grant, why am I here?” he demands.

“If I were you I would take that tone out of your voice.” Astra says as she stares him down with a very cold look. 

Cat then speaks up, “It has come to my attention that you have been harassing an employee of mine and that will not stand. I hired you as a favour and because I thought you were good at your job. However someone can not be good at a job if they harass co-workers both in and out of the workplace. Therefore you have two options going forward, option one you will apologize to Kara and will transfer back to The Daily Planet where you will be under someone's watch to make sure your behaviour improves. Option two, you choose to not apologize and you will be fired and blacklisted from every news business within my reach, which bare in mind is all the major companies.” James goes white after this, not sure what to do. “I will need an answer this second, if not then it is automatically option two.” her voice is somehow even scarier than before.

Kara doesn't know what to think of this, no one has ever done this much for her before, since landing on earth. From her point of view James has gone from scared to angry in 2 seconds flat and she knows what he has chosen even before he says anything, she sighs closing her eyes waiting for him to start shouting.

“If you think I will apologize for doing absolutely nothing, you are mistaken. Kara has been nothing but a brat since I started working here, thinking she can say things like this about me with no consequences. She should be the one you are angry at, making up lies about a man!” he all but screams before turning to Kara, “you think this will not have consequence? Your cousin will not be happy about you lying about me, he already knows the stunt you pulled the other day and you should expect to hear from him soon. He is very disappointed!”

Before anyone can say or do anything else Astra has moved in front of him, her hand around his neck holding him on his toes. “Young man, that was a very foolish choice you just made. Threatening a woman is never a good choice, but threatening my niece? Now that is something I should kill you for!” she whispers in a dangerously calm voice.

Cat stares at the scene before her in shock, she was not expecting this. Yes James is a foolish man, she knew this as soon as he stepped into her office and spoke. But the fact that Kara's aunt is holding the tall man up and not breaking a swear? That is something she never thought she would witness. 

Lucy moves up next to Astra, placing a hand on her back she whispers to Astra, <<”My love, calm down, Kara does not want this.”>> Astra then drops the man, stepping back to put her arms around Kara.

Finally Cat’s brain starts functioning again, “Well that is a disappointing choice James, clear your desk out and leave the building as soon as possible, you will never set foot in this or any other major news company ever again. You James Olsen are done!” 

Smartly James leaves with his tail between his legs. Lucy moves to Astra and Kara and pulls them both into a hug,  whispering “it will be okay now” to them both sensing they are on edge.

After about 5 minutes Kara gets her voice back, looking at Miss Grant she says, “I'm sorry about this Miss Grant.” she takes a deep breath and continues, “I am looking for another job, Media and news are not what i want to do for the rest of my life, I need to start looking for what I want.”

Cat sighs, she knew this was coming, and she was happy Kara is finally doing what she wants, “I knew this was coming Kara, you are far too smart to be an assistant for a media mogul. If you need help I am happy to be there for you.” 

Letting out a shaking breath, Kara smiles slightly, “It's been an honour working here, thank you for everything, I will schedule interviews for a new assistant right away.” 

“Have the rest of today off, enjoy spending time with family and come in tomorrow to do that.” Cat says, waving her hand to let them know they are dismissed.

Stepping outside Kara can finally breathe, she needs to speak to Alex at some point but today she wants to enjoy time with her aunt.

<<”I am so very proud of you Little one”>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism Welcome :)


End file.
